Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a Kid Icarus: Uprising sequel where you play as Phosphora and Your main god is Viridi. The Bad Guy is revealed in Chapter 3 and I won't tell you here. I will tell you that it is 5 years since the Defeat of Hades.
1. Chapter 01

David The Writer: Welcome all to "Kid Icarus: Rise of Nature". The missions are divided into multiple chapters. Chapter 01 is the flying portion of the first mission. Phosphora is main Player Character in This and Viridi is main God. Phosphora in this also needs Viridi to give her the Power Of Flight to be Able to Fly. That's how I explain why Viridi was there during "Chapter 14: Lightning Battle" of "Kid Icarus: Uprising". Chapter 1 is called "Viridi Sends Phosphora to Defend Reset Bomb Forest". In it, The Reset Bomb Forest from "Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess Of Nature" is under attack by Grey versions of all the forces and weird Black Blobs. Viridi Recognizes the Black Blobs to a certain master and orders Phosphora to go save the forest. Phosphora saves humans in the forest from the Black Blobs.

Phosphora: Now why did Viridi Allow that?

Viridi: Because The Humans are being used as hostages to create Grey Versions of Humans. These Grey Versions of All The Forces are enemies to Nature. I was afraid that the Humans would awaken their master and they did. That's what the reset bomb was suppose to stop.

Phosphora: What, Seriously? These forces have a Master?!

Viridi: That's right. All Kid Icarus Characters © Nintendo. Grey Versions of All Kid Icarus Enemies, Black Blobs, and the Master Of these Enemies © tAll3Shyguy On DA ortAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Viridi. Background song is Flying music of "Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess Of Nature" from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Now On With the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature<br>Chapter 01: Viridi Sends Phosphora To Defend Reset Bomb Forest**

At Viridi's Sanctuary, Viridi is resting after a recent battle against Palutena's Army and Pit for some human lives. She lost that battle. Suddenly Dark Pit walks into the place she's resting.

"You sick of fighting against Pit, aren't you?" Dark Pit says.

"What makes you say that?" Viridi says, Angrily "It's not like I have feelings for him."

"Deny it all you want. I can tell when People hide Love from others." Dark Pit says.

Viridi looks at him and asks "How can you do that?"

Dark Pit says "Because I am hiding love for someone."

Viridi gasps and asks "Who?"

Dark Pit smiles and says "Phosphora."

Viridi gasps again. Suddenly the said name runs into the room.

"Mistress Virdi!" Phosphora shouts "The Reset Bomb Forest you created when you first met pit is under attack."

"Why should I care? It's probably humans doing it." Viridi says.

"Because the Threat isn't humans exactly. It's grey versions of Underworld Army, Palutena's Army, Forces of Nature, And Humans Plus Black Blobs which when anyone touches them they consume the person and turn them into a grey version of themself."

Viridi shouts "What?! Commander Phosphora, I command you to get down there with some forces of nature and take out the Boss of Those Forces." She then thinks "Please don't let it be him."

"How can I do that? I can't fly on my own, remember?" Phosphora says.

"Wait, Phosphora can't fly on her own?" Dark Pit says.

Viridi shouts "Pittoo, when she battled Thanatos during 'Kid Icarus: Uprising', I guided her flight path! So I will just have to do it again!"

Phosphora says "Open the door to the path then."

Phosphora runs out the door and starts flying toward the Reset Bomb Forest from "Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess Of Nature" Of "Kid Icarus: Uprising". Suddenly Underworld baddies appear but they are completely greyscale.

"_You weren't kidding about the underworld army forces._" Viridi Says.

"I know, isn't it annoying?" Phosphora says "Could this be Hades' Doing?"

"_No, Hades is still dead so it's a different threat._" Viridi says.

Suddenly Greyscale versions of Palutena's Army appear and try to attack Phosphora. Phosphora dodges and shoots her Small Lightning at The Forces attacking her.

"_And there is the Grey Versions of Palutena's Army._" Viridi says.

"What's next? Greyscale Versions of Our Forces?" Phosphora says.

And, as if on cue, that type of forces appear.

"I just had to say it." Phosphora says.

She uses her Small Lightning on the Grey Forces of Nature.

"_I see the landing spot up ahead. Prepare to go into Land Battle, Phosphora._" Viridi says.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be." Phosphora says. They then land on the ground.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 02

David The Writer: Welcome Back to Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature. This chapter is called "Battling Inside The Reset Bomb Forest". In it, we do the ground portion of the first mission of this fiction. Well the ground portion besides the boss.

Phosphora: I am still wondering if Pit will show up here.

Pit: Well Wonder no more. I am here to save the humans. I can't harm those black blobs through.

Viridi: That's because the Black Blobs might be something that only the Forces of Nature can harm.

Pit: Who would have that, Lady Palutena?

Palutena: I don't know, Pit. I think there is something The Forces of Nature aren't telling us.

Phosphora: It's more like something Viridi isn't telling anyone.

Dark Pit: I want to know why Phosphora had to go.

Pit: Pittoo!

Dark Pit: Don't call me that.

Viridi: You weapons can't harm the blobs but Phosphora's Lightning Magic can.

Dark Pit: I see. All Kid Icarus Characters © Nintendo. Grey Versions of All Kid Icarus Enemies, Black Blobs, and the Master Of these Enemies © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: THanks for the Disclaimer, Dark Pit. Background song is Chapter 11: Reset Bomb Forest from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Now On With the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 02: Battling Inside The Reset Bomb Forest<strong>

Dark Pit looks at Viridi and says "_Why couldn't I go, Viridi?_"

"_Your weapons can't harm the black blobs and I am sensing that the blobs might be only the Forces Of Nature can harm. Your weapons are not like Phosphora's Magic._" Viridi says.

"_You're hiding something from even your own forces._" Dark Pit says.

"You can see that too, Dark Pit." Phosphora says.

Suddenly Pit comes landing in on the other side of the forest.

"Pit!" Phosphora shouts.

Pit says "Phosphora, what are these greyscale forces? I can only take out the non-blobs."

Phosphora says "We don't know what these greyscale forces and blobs are. I am thinking Viridi might but she's not telling. Also why are you here?"

"The Greyscale Forces are holding human civilian forces captive to get the soldiers to come and try to rescue them. This creates Greyscale humans. I'm here to save the Hostages but I can't get through the Blob Barriers." Pit says.

Viridi, worried about what Pit might do, says "_Pit you focus on the non-blobs we will free the Human Civilian Forces and Take out the Boss._"

"Alright, Viridi. I am trusting you not to hurt the humans." Pit says.

"_Forces of Nature, Find the Human Civilian Forces and start shooting the blob barriers. Phosphora will be around to finish them off. Do not attack any human forces, no matter if they're civilians or Soldiers._" Viridi says.

"You sure about this, Mistress Viridi?" Phosphora says.

"_I am sure. Find the Human Civilian Forces and free them._" Viridi quickly replies.

Phosphora goes forward in the Reset Bomb Forest but soon enough they run into 2 human soldiers about to be attacked by Blobs.

"_Phosphora, go protect those 2 human soldiers from those Black Blobs._" Viridi says.

"You really want to not disappoint Pit, Viridi." Phosphora says.

"_Just Shut It._" Viridi says.

Phosphora runs toward the 2 Human Soldiers, which scares them. She then defeats the black blobs that were about to attack the Human Soldiers.

"You're a servant of Viridi but you still saved us." Soldier #1 says.

"It was under mistress Viridi's Orders. Also you know the Human Civilian Forces imprisoned by the Blob Barriers? Viridi has ordered me to find all those and free those Civilian Forces." Phosphora says.

"Is that why The Forces of Nature are attacking the blob barriers to weaken them so that they can be finished by you? Also why does Viridi care about us humans right now?" Soldier #1 says.

"Yeah that's why. The Reason she cares is because She told Pit that she would free the Civilians and made a promise to him to make sure none of you got hurt." Phosphora says.

"So it's only because of what she promised the Goddess Of Light's Angel. Somehow I wished that it was because she had finally realized that we humans make gods more powerful by being their followers. Guess it was too much to ask for." Soldier #2 says.

They tell Phosphora that they are going to let the commander know and head toward the command post to do just that.

"_What? That's something I didn't get._" Viridi says "_How can a human being a follower make me more powerful? Is it through their worship?_"

Then Soldier #2 walks back over and says "By the way, Tell your goddess that I still follow her no matter what she thinks of me."

"_No Matter what I think of him, He will always follow me. Why does this matter to me and why does it feel like my forces are stronger?_" Viridi says.

"Maybe it's because they are. Look, Mistress Viridi." Phosphora says.

Viridi looks and sees that her forces are hurting the foes more and have more health. Viridi then groans.

"What is it, Viridi?" Phosphora says.

"_My Head suddenly hurts._" Viridi says.

"I'll continue on and find a blob barrier." Phosphora says.

She continues on and uses her small lightning spell to attack the greyscale forces and black blobs. She then runs into a blob barrier.

"Ah! It's Phosphora!" Civilian #1 says.

Phosphora then uses her small lightning to finish off the blob barrier.

"You serve Viridi and yet you saved us?" Civilian #1 says.

Soldier #3 runs forward and says "Don't worry, Civilians. Viridi's orders are to save all of you and protect all of us by promise to The Goddess of Light's Angel."

Civilian #1 says "Alright then. Let's go and get out of here."

A little Girl walks by and touches Phosphora. A Memory from the little girl goes into Phosphora and moves to Viridi.

Viridi, in the memory, sees a forest that was cut down. She then sees humans approaching the cut down forest and start planting trees

A Human in the memory says "To make sure Mother Nature doesn't get angry, we must plant trees where we cut them down. This is how we will recycle the trees we cut down to save other areas from being cut down. The Emperor of The Greece Empire says that we must do this for her help she provided to The Goddess of Light's Angel."

Viridi is pulled out of the memory and says "_They are doing that for me?_"

Phosphora says "I saw it too. We have to thank this Emperor for creating these preserves."

Viridi says "_Yes, we must after dealing with the boss here._"

Phosphora runs forward while continue to defeat enemies until she runs into the second Civilian Blob barrier cage. Phosphora uses small lightning to finish the blob barrier and Soldier #4 runs in to explain the situation to the civilians. Phosphora then repeats that process 3 more times and then she locates a chest.

"Hey, It's a chest." Phosphora says.

"_I put it there to drop a higher tier Lightning spell._" Viridi says.

"Thank you." Phosphora says and then she opens the chest and gets the Thunder spell.

Viridi says "_You need to change your spell list in my domain to be able to use that. So just continue on._"

Phosphora just continues on but doesn't listen to Viridi's last sentence for the chat about the chest. She then runs forward and black barriers surround the room she enters to reveal it is the same room that was right before Pit battling Craglanche in "Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess Of Nature" of Kid Icarus: Uprising. A New foot soldier appears and attacks Phosphora. The New Foot soldier is called in this chapter Greyscale Human Footman.

"Human footman that were consumed by the black blobs." Phosphora says.

"_You were right when you said that, when the black blob consumes something, that something becomes greyscale of that type of force. That means these are Greyscale Human Footman. Well it's what they're called in this chapter of the fan-fic._" Virdi says and then she thinks to herself "It also means that it must be him if they are recruiting for their army."

Phosphora battles the Greyscale Human Footmen and defeat all 10 of them. Then A Greyscale Boom Stomper appears with 2 Greyscale Bladers. Phosphora uses her Small Lightning spell to defeat the Greyscale Boom Stomper and Grey Scale Bladers. The Doorway then opens up and she heads that way.

She lands at the bottom and drinks the Drink Of The Gods.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview: Phosphora and Viridi continue the first mission and battle the first boss known as "Giant Corruption Blob". Only Viridi says It's called "Giant Black Blob". She doesn't say it's actual name until the master of these greyscale forces and black blobs is shown in the sky and reveals his freedom from something someone caused.<strong>


	3. Chapter 03

David The Writer: Welcome Back to "Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature" THis chapter is called "Phosphora VS Giant Corruption Blob & Viridi Learns the Truth About Humans". In it, Phosphora battles the Boss of The first Mission which is called in this chapter "Giant Black Blob" but it is revealed to be called "Giant Corruption Blob" when it's master appears in the sky. It's master is the God of Corruption named Daraku who Viridi sealed away when she was 4 years old goddess. The God Of Corruption is her twin and turned to the side of evil to become her rival. He then revealed that all the bad emotions and corruption in the world was caused by him and he was freed by it. Viridi asked how when she kept sending her forces to defeat the corrupted. That's when she learned that her hate for Humans was created by Daraku. What does that means for her? We find out in the story.

Viridi: Daraku just had to create that hate for humans. It made Pit be an frenemy.

Pit: Why does that matter to you, Viridi?

Viridi: No reason.

Phosphora: There is a reason, Pit. She won't reveal it because she is too shy to.

Dark Pit: Yep. Then again, Pit hides something from Viridi as well.

Pit: No, I don't.

Palutena: You are not a really good liar, Pit, for everyone except Viridi

Pit: Quiet, Lady Palutena.

Daraku: Yeah this is great to know but you got to realize that Viridi is betrothed to the God of Order. Viridi's And My Mother, Gaia, said so. The only thing is The God Of Order hasn't appeared yet for some reason.

Viridi: Very true, My twin and rival.

Dark Pit: Whatever will we do to find that God of Order. All Kid Icarus Characters © Nintendo. Grey Versions of All Kid Icarus Enemies, Black Blobs, and the Master Of these Enemies © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Dark Pit. Through you don't seem to care about the god of order, I will say that the second fiction in this series will introduce that god. Background song is Boss Battle 1 from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Now On With the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 03: Phosphora VS Giant Corruption Blob &amp; Viridi Learns the Truth About Humans<strong>

The Boss room is the same boss room as Pit fighting Cragalanche in 'Chapter 11: Goddess Of Nature' of Kid Icarus: Uprising.

"This is where Pit fought Cragalanche when You first met him, Viridi." Phosphora says.

"_I Know._" Viridi says.

Suddenly a giant version of The Black Blobs appears.

"No It couldn't be him." Viridi thinks.

"What should we call this thing?" Phosphora says.

Viridi is quick to reply with "_Let's call it by what it is AKA Giant Black Blob._"

"_That was a quick reply, Viridi._" Dark Pit says.

"Phosphora, watch out!" Pit says.

"Don't worry, Pit. I got this handled." She then says "Thunder!" Trying to do the Thunder Spell. "Why isn't it working?"

"_Argh, did you forget already that I said that you had to equip new spells at my domain to use them. Besides you can only have one lightning Spell At A Time._" Viridi says.

"Oh, I guess I just didn't listen." Phosphora says "Force of Evil, you will fall before the Commander of Viridi's Lightning Forces. You and all that you specialize in will fall. Die, Giant Black Blob." She then shoots a small lightning at the Giant Black Blob.

Suddenly a evil voice starts laughing at the display.

"_No, that voice._" Viridi says.

"_My, Twin Sister. You certainly hide me well from even your own forces. I will say this through. It's time for your curtain call, Viridi and the rise of Corruption._" The Evil Voice Says.

"Who is this voice?" Pit says.

"I don't know." Phosphora says while continuing to dodge attacks and shoot small lightning at Giant Black Blob.

"_I think the one who does is Viridi._" Palutena says. "_I bet this is what she has been hiding._" Dark Pit says.

"_Alright yes, I have been hiding that I have a twin brother. My mother was Gaia and My Father was the previous God Of Order. My Twin Brother is this voice. It's why I put myself in this form_" Viridi says.

"What do you mean, Viridi?" Pit says.

"_She means that she is purposely making herself look like a little girl. If she were to show her true form, it would look like Pit's Age._" Posiedon says.

"_Lord Posiedon, how do you know that?_" Palutena says.

"_He knows that because he is my uncle along with Zeus and Hades._" Viridi says.

"You fear growing up because you think you might end up evil like your brother? Well you have already been acting evil by attacking humans." Pit says.

"_What do you know about my reasons for doing it? I did it to make sure my twin brother didn't get released from the seal I put him in when I was a 4 year old god._" Viridi says.

"_Yes and, by hating humans the way you did, you only further helped in releasing my seal._" Daraku says.

Viridi says "_What? How can that be?_"

"_You got that hate through the corruption I put in you through putting the corruption into Nature by having Humans under my influence ruin Nature._" Daraku replys "_If you were only not expressing that hate, I wouldn't have been unsealed 5 years after Hades' Defeat. That's okay because Hades was my pawn all along._"

Pit shouts "What?!"

"_Simple, I placed a Daraku Clone inside him to control his heart. He and Medusa used to be in love._" Daraku replies.

"_That explains why she left Skyworld in favor of the Underworld._" Palutena says.

Daraku says "_Yes, but then I sent a Daraku clone in Hades' Heart to make them forget about their love and marriage. They even had a child that they both forgot about._"

"A child?" Pit says.

Suddenly the Giant Black Blob falls in defeat.

"Your Giant Black Blob is decimated." Phosphora says.

"_Actually it's called Giant Corruption Blob and all of the Forces you fought up until that blob besides the regular sized blobs are Corrupted of their forces. The Black Blobs are called Corruption Blobs._" Daraku says and then his astral form appears.

"You are going down, Daraku." Phosphora says.

"_Please with Viridi's forces so weak and Phosphora only able to use Lightning Spells. That will never happen._" Daraku says.

"_I don't know why you made me hate humans. So tell me._" Viridi says.

"_To lower your followers to be precise._" Daraku says. Viridi replies "_What do you mean?_" Daraku says "_Your body is too young to find out._"

"_What he means is because you don't look at least 12, you can't be taught that. To tell the truth, you should look Pit's Age._" Posiedon says.

"_Then I want to know what followers mean to someone so I age my body to my body's proper look!_" Viridi yells as her astral form appears. She then ages her body to 15, which makes Pit be Lovestruck by her. She then shouts "_Now teach me!_"

"_It will be a big info dump, my niece._" Posiedon says.

"_I don't care! Give it to me!_" Viridi yells.

The information is dumped into Viridi's head and she learns just that Followers make her forces stronger and have more health.

"_To think it's all because of me that you didn't want to learn all that._" Daraku says.

Suddenly a human Archer's Arrow goes through Daraku's Astral Form.

"_Who shot that arrow?!_" Daraku shouts.

A human archer soldier says "I did!"

He looks and sees the human archer soldier.

The Human Archer Soldier says "You cause my diety to hate us humans. Now she doesn't and it's all your fault that she's been attacking us. I am letting the world know that we will not take this. Especially Emperor Magnus."

Pit shouts "Magnus?!"

Palutena says "_So our human ally from Uprising now leads the Greece Empire._"

Daraku says "_How can you even see me?_"

"Because I am a follower of The Goddess of Nature AKA Viridi!" The Human Archer Soldier says.

"_What?! Of all the people to come, it had to be one of my twin sister's followers._" Daraku says.

"_That's it! A new plan of action is needed to strike down Daraku! Phosphora, prepare to be extracted!_" Viridi shouts.

Phosphora is then extracted to Viridi's Domain.

Pit says "Lady Palutena, send me to Viridi's Domain. I want to check out this new plan of action."

"_Alright, Pit._" Palutena says and then sends him to Viridi's Domain.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview: In Viridi's Domain, Pit learns Viridi's New Plan of Action. Viridi tells her plan to her commanders, Pit, and fellow gods.<strong>


	4. Chapter 04

David The Writer: Welcome Back to "Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature" This chapter is called "Viridi's New Plan Of Action". In it, Pit learns Viridi's New Plan of Action as she tells her plan to her commanders, Pit, and Fellow Gods. Also Pit sees Viridi's New Body in close range.

Viridi: Yeah my 15-year old body.

Pit: That's a big deal to me. I like your new look.

Viridi: Why Thank you, Pit.

Phosphora: We will see what this new plan of action proposes.

Dark Pit: Yeah. I hope all of Viridi's Commanders including me get to do something.

Pit: This is going to be fun.

Palutena: I bet so since you get to see the 15-year old Viridi.

Pit: Quiet, Lady Palutena. Again.

Daraku: This will be interesting to hear because I wasn't there to hear it.

Viridi: Yep.

Dark Pit: All Kid Icarus Characters © Nintendo. Corrupted Kid Icarus Uprising Enemies, Corruption Blobs, and Daraku © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Dark Pit. Background song is Solo Menu (Viridi) from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Now On With the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature<br>Chapter 04: Viridi's New Plan Of Action**

Pit had asked to be sent to Viridi's Domain and so he was. The place was setting up for the war against corruption ahead of them. He saw Phosphora.

"Hey, Phosphora!" He yells to Phosphora.

Phosphora says "Oh Pit. Good to see you, Cutie."

Pit says "Please stop calling me that."

"Why?" Phosphora asks "Because you like Mistress Viridi?"

"No, That's not why." Pit says with a blush on his face.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you. Since Super Smash Bros For Wii-U, Dark Pit and I have been becoming even closer than you and I have. For some reason, that handsome angel digs me more than you." Phosphora says.

"That may be because he's my opposite. He likes flirtatous girls while I like girls who hide their feelings." Pit says.

"Hmm... Really? Well whatever the case, Viridi is having a meeting of the gods and their servants in the meeting room." Phosphora says "You're invited and I am, of course, invited because I am the Goddess Of Lightning."

"Really? I didn't know that." Pit says.

"It's a lesser known fact that only true if Viridi would get more followers." Phosphora says "Now come on."

Pit runs toward the meeting room and says "Already going."

Oddly enough, Pit remembers everything he learned about Viridi's Domain in 'Kid Icarus Uprising: the Novelization'. So he had a few tricks up his sleeve as well as his SSB4 moves. Thanks to Dyntos rebuilding the Three Sacred Treasures, he was able to use them as his final smash in that game. Now there's a new problem. Someone else took The Three Sacred Treasures to the underworld. it's unknown who did it. The person going to have a lot to pay for when Pit finds him through.

"You got that right, Author!" Pit yells to the author.

"**Don't make me run you into a wall.**" I say.

"Right." Pit says.

PIt then makes it to the meeting room.

Viridi, in her 15 year old body, says "The Meeting was supposed to start for another conversation."

"Yeah and that's a conversation between you and me." Pit says.

"Pit..." Viridi says.

Pit looked at Viridi's new body image that he only saw in a giant astral form before and then says "You're down right beautiful now, Viridi."

Viridi blushes at that and turns away to stop him from seeing she was embarrassed. Pit, realizing what he did, also blushed.

"Thanks, Pit." Viridi says.

"It's my pleasure, Viridi." Pit says.

They both avoided eye contact to hide their blushes. All of a sudden, it was time for the meeting. Viridi's Commanders including Dark Pit came walking into the room. They see Viridi and Pit blushing.

"What's going on here?" Dark Pit says.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about!" Viridi and Pit shout at once.

Dark Pit says "I see."

Viridi says "My Commanders and Pit, take a seat over there."

Pit says "Hey Author, you do realize Viridi broke the fourth wall too?"

I say "**Yeah but she can't talk to me.**"

"Yeah but I can." Dark Pit says.

"**Shut up you two and listen to Viridi's New Plan of Action.**" I say.

Phosphora says to the Author "What about the other gods?"

"**You can hear... never mind you should be able to since you're the main playable character here. Here what I have to do to that.**" I say.

The Gods and Goddess are then brought forth through astral forms around the room.

Phosphora says "Hmm... That solves it."

Palutena says "_Hey Pit. You asked me to come here just so you could see Viridi up close, didn't you?_"

"Quiet, Lady Palutena." Pit says.

Why, Pit is becoming a little less of a suck-up if he's willing to say that to Palutena.

Phosphora says "Very true."

Pit says "I hate when people tease me in other things besides themselves, okay?"

Phosphora says "Really? Viridi hates that too."

"Shut up, Phosphora, and Listen to my new plan." Viridi says.

"Yes Commander Phosphora, you need to listen since you will be crucial in this plan." Arlon says.

Zeus says "I know I shouldn't ask this but what is the plan?"

"I call you guys to tell you. My Twin brother is weak to magic but strong against melee attacks. The best one for going after him is Phosphora but we need more powerful spells and a full-accessed spellbook. Phosphora can use 9 different spell types and an spell that is like the three sacred treasures. Zeus, I am asking you to provide that spell once we have enough followers. I found out what I learned that the followers also make my commanders able to access more of their abilities. I also found a group of beings called the Elementalists under my command. They fight like Phosphora except they are like the Light Fighters and Dark Fighters of my army." Viridi says.

"So we are going to train them?" Dark Pit says.

"Yes, which is why Pit's help is required to train them up. We will also train up some light fighters in some Elementalist VS Fighters multiplayer combat. I have found a way to get the followers. Phosphora, you will be going to the levels of uprising and doing quests in them for humans. Once the humans like us enough to have 3 temples, we can use that powerful spell and that will be used on Daraku to defeat him. Any questions?" Viridi says.

"None whatsoever. I will get the light fighters to the multi-player arena once you can use all 9 spell types." Pit says.

Viridi says "Gotcha, Pit."

"Anything I can do to help?" Dark Pit says.

"Yeah you can lead forces to fight against the Corrupted Versions of Our Forces. All except the Corrupted Blobs can be harmed by regular attacks." Viridi says.

"Gotcha." Dark Pit says.

Dyntos says "I also want to know where we are on the Missing Three Sacred Treasures Investigation."

Posiedon says "Nothing new to report, Dyntos. Well, we did find a yellow angel feather next to where they were held."

Pit says "Yellow?" Pit then thinks "Could that be you, brother?"

Posiedon says "Yes, Yellow. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Pit says.

Palutena knew Pit was lying as she knew of Pit's Brother who has yellow angel wings and is also her son. Pit is also her son but no one else knows that.

Phosphora says "What?"

"Never mind the author. It's not time for you to learn that." Pit says.

Phosphora says "Sorry."

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview: <strong>**_Battling In The Air Above That First Town_****. Phosphora goes into an air battle of the second mission which is at That First Town.**


End file.
